


Dmmd Big Bang Event - Home

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dmmd Big Bang Event, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: With this unknown power of his words, he didn’t need any weapons to render his opponents insane. He was invincible but not made of titanium. Useless pride masked his loneliness to come home… until he found a little creature by the dumpster.





	Dmmd Big Bang Event - Home

**Author's Note:**

> I collaborated with tumblr user Tsuki-spooky, you can view their art as you read the story below.
> 
> @tsuki-draws draws with colourful shades and styles, be sure to check out their art blog here : http://tsuki-draws.tumblr.com
> 
> And a very big thank you to Miki-san for helping me with beta and story flow! Thank you so much for teaching me quick lessons on writing and ideas! If you are interested, here is her art sideblog : @peachpurin

_Young Aoba didn’t know what his ability was called. He realized its existence the day when the bullies chased him all over town. They were harsher in their torture when they learned Koujaku wasn’t around anymore to obstruct them. Aoba finally had enough and screamed something as loud as he could. He didn’t remember what he yelled other than feeling that deep desire of hatred and destruction._

 

_Next thing he knew, the bullies ended up like vegetables on the floor. They looked as if they were thrown into the deepest abyss of hell; their eyes wide, faces pale, shivering like leaves and mumbling nothing but nonsense. Some even wet themselves in sheer terror. When the ambulance came to take the boys away, the doctor couldn’t find any neural problems nor physical injuries. The boys were discharged the next day but all had a look of horror whenever they saw Aoba. Never again did they chase the defenseless boy or made fun of his long, blue hair._

 

_Aoba felt safe for once. Now he didn’t have to cry or run and hide._

 

_The power of his destructive words became his secret. Initially he thought he gained super powers like the heroes in retro cartoon shows. So when he explored his powers, Aoba found out he’s incapable of shooting powerful beams from his eyes or levitate objects, he could only cause harm and damage. One example was when he experimented on little animals. He commanded a bird; he was horrified when he witnessed it stopped midflight, dropped to the ground with a loud thump! The incident caused Aoba that night to dream he commanded a woman who looked like his granny to jump from the roof. It affected Aoba so bad he stopped talking for nearly three days, realizing the extent of his powers._

 

_The nightmare and the image of the bloody bird made Aoba kept his powers a secret from everyone. He only used it when he was in a dire situation in need of an escape._

 

_Due to this fear, Aoba’s relationship with his granny became more strained. She had always been stern with him but not knowing how to voice his troubles, Aoba kept running away from home and only returned when it was very late at night. With a small body like his, climbing up to his window was a piece of cake. The image of the damage he had caused to the bird remained with him and made him too scared to say anything to his only family member. Especially that nightmare about his granny. He didn’t want, in the worse case scenario, Aoba commanded her to jump when anger consumed him, and the damage could never be reversed._

 

_Later when Aoba grew up, things didn’t get easier. People wouldn’t stop staring at him and now the attention he received from people changed from teasings to ogling and lewd stares. Aoba then understood that due to his slender form and unique hair colour, he became a sort of fascination to these bastards. What was worse was, his voice didn’t help make them less infatuated with the young teen as some stalked Aoba whenever he left his house._

_Aoba hated this and often punched or kicked them away. Some of his so-called fans were Rhymers and that’s when Aoba was introduced to the thrilling virtual game. However, a player needed an Allmate to combat their opponents so Aoba merely watched and learned how the victor smacked down their enemies one level after another. It was quite simple, level up your Allmate and you’ll become the King of Rhyme. No rules against dirty play, especially when people threw in their money for betting._

 

_Whenever Aoba got bored with watching these battles, he’ll just walked away. He always felt uncomfortable being in a big crowd. People may grope him for a touch or grab his long ponytail since he never cut them. People assumed he was an egoistic loner but none knew Aoba was at scared at himself the most, especially when he found out his power of commands grew stronger everyday-especially when he was agitated or angry. So, Aoba roamed around to quieter roads, less people meant less victims. With himself like a ticking, unstable bomb of emotions, Aoba just avoided people whenever he could._

 

_This actions didn’t elevate his loneliness, on one cold, autumn day, Aoba once saw a girl with two buns on her head. The mother was pushing a stroller with a baby sleeping inside while her father carried a boy in his arms. All three laughed merrily as they made plans for warm hotpot as they walked past him. Aoba vaguely remembered he had parents too… wherever they were._

 

_One particular night, Aoba roamed a bit too far from that town and that he ended in an abandoned slum. Hardly anyone was around and the district resembled more like a ghost town from the previous generations with its crumbling buildings and metal wastes. A lot of the locals avoided this place for fear of encountering paranormal apparitions and hearing scary voices._

 

_However, none of that scared Aoba. After all he himself used to hear two voices in his head when he was young. One particular voice always advised him from his reckless actions, restraining him from fully embracing his anger and thirst for destruction. Warning Aoba that “it’s not right” or what he did was wrong and blah, blah, blah._

 

_That voice had been quiet lately and Aoba wondered if everything was just in his mind. After all, normal people didn’t hear voices or talked to them in the first place, right?_

 

_Aoba smiled ironically, wondering if had finally lost his sanity._

 

_Trudging his way into the darkness of the alley he entered. His eyes quickly adjusted to the scene as his only source of light from the moon above._

 

_“Hmm…?”_

 

_Something caught Aoba’s sight._

_There among the rubble and rusted fallen rubbish bin was a sort of animal._

 

_The young teen knelt down, confused because the little creature didn’t hiss or growl at him._

 

_“Oh…”_

 

_When he moved a little closer and picked it up, he realized it was an Allmate. It seemed to be an old model._

 

_“Is it broken?”_

 

_The teenager wondered as he examined the dirty little mongrel._

 

_He didn’t know why but something compelled him to bring it home instead of dumping it back into the pile of waste._

 

_****_

 

_It was the beginning of strange things._

 

_Aoba finally went home after several weeks of avoiding the place like the plaque._

 

_Tae held back her tongue from scolding the boy, although she looked surprised at what he attempted to hide in his jacket. She prepared a hot bath and cooked for the thin teenager. She didn’t question why he wouldn’t let go of the inanimate puppy and she let him stay in his room for hours, glad that at least he wasn’t outside getting injured._

 

_In his room, Aoba turned on the old CPU computer and began his research. His room was hardly dusty, showing that his granny did clean his room, perhaps daily. Aoba felt like a bastard to her love and care._

 

_He shook his head mentally and continued his online research. He had seen a variety of Allmates from his opponents but none were like the puppy he picked up. Aoba was oddly curious over the thing so he read as much as he could. He learned that the old Allmate was indeed broken but not irreparable, so he ventured out for tools and spare parts from a nearby junk shop ran by a geezer named Haga._

 

_It didn’t take long for Aoba turned into a regular customer. As one brief trip became two trips and more._

 

_“Ah, Aoba-kun. You came again early this morning, huh?”_

 

_“…..yeah.”_

 

_“Good morning and welcome to Junk Shop Heibon!”_

 

_“Y-yeah…”_

 

_Aoba always felt foreign when adults welcomed him to their shop or house. Yoshie the nearby neighbor was like that too when she had every right to chase him out instead of treating him to the expensive cakes she bought._

 

_The old man Haga was the same. He was all smiles, not once did he look at the punk teenager with scorn._

 

_In a fatherly tone he advised the child, “it’s nice to hear a greeting back, Aoba-kun.”_

 

_“It’s stupid and you don’t have to say that all the time whenever I come here. Look, I won’t take long and scare your customers away by being here. I just need to find one particular USB…”_

 

_“Aoba-kun…”_

 

_The boss gestured to outside the window._

 

_“It’s a good morning outside, isn’t it? You spent so much time looking down that you didn’t see the pretty skies and trees. It’s been a while since we had such nice weather. Don’t you agree?”_

 

_“R-right…”_

 

_Aoba always felt awkward whenever Haga tried to be friendly and kind to him. Again, just like Yoshie with her cakes… and Granny with her fried donuts… He was used to communicating with fists and kicks or the power of his words, so meeting people like Haga-san always left him felt like he’s 6 again._

 

_The next day again when Aoba came, Haga tried to coax the boy with pleasant greetings and farewells. Aoba tried to skip that by requesting to the boss he needed this kind of hard disk and that kind of screw driver because he wanted to fix something. Haga was kind enough to give the boy a little lesson on machine parts, glad that one youth was interested in the forgotten retro gadgets of the past in this modern age._

 

_“The total is 17 dollars.”_

 

_Aoba presented his coil for payment, Granny started giving him pocket money again whenever he helped with small house chores. Hot bath and warm food were so much better than being drunk with Dye Music._

 

_“Thank you for your purchase, please come again!”_

 

_“Y-yeah…”_

 

_Haga smiled at Aoba, waiting expectantly._

 

_The teenager sighed and reluctantly replied, “T-thank you too…”_

 

_Haga’s smile that day gave a lasting impression on the youth._

 

_******_

 

_Back at home, Aoba tinkered and worked on the interface system of the puppy Allmate he picked up. Whenever he began working on the pup, he was ignorant about the wild rumours that spread about his absence out on the streets. Some thought Akushima finally clawed him back to prison while others claimed they saw him settled down and married with kids. Aoba didn’t care about the nosy bastards, his focus all on fixing the Allmate he picked up. To the teenager, it was the first time he felt a sense of responsibility. In the house, he was still not on speaking terms with his granny although she took care of his food and laundry. In return, Aoba finished up more chores. Especially ones he could do for her like changing the broken light bulbs, carry out the heavy rubbishes and repaint the back door._

 

_It was a small step and he still stayed silent whenever he bumped into her in the morning._

 

_Haga’s words often replayed in his mind. To greet his granny with a simple ‘good morning’ like when he was young. But years of being a stupid punk and causing chaos out on the streets always made Aoba tongue tied. What if he accidentally said hurtful things that would harm her mind? Again his nightmare about her falling jumping off made him clammed up._

 

_Retreated to his room and working on his mini project, Aoba rather work on something he could do that didn’t involve destroying brains with his words. He was not confident if his amateur skills could even revive the robot but Aoba wanted to try. And several weeks later, Aoba finally reached the moment of truth._

 

_With a screwdriver he tightened the last bolt. He also bought a rare cable charger to replenish the battery power of the animal. The battery was almost full now and this Allmate should be able to run for a week without going into sleep mode, unlike modern Allmates that had wireless charging._

 

_“Okay…”_

 

_Aoba nervously unplugged the cable, and gently placed the puppy on his bed, feeling proud that he managed to give the creature a clean bath that morning._

 

_“Now that I think about it, he’s pretty fluffy and soft…”_

 

_Aoba loved touching its big, poofy tail. Maybe he can find a nice collar for him. One with spikes, maybe?_

 

_“Okay…”, he repeated and gulped, “here goes…”_

 

_He gently patted the head of the dog, where the power switch was located._

 

_But there was no reaction._

 

_Confused, Aoba repeated the action again. Thinking he didn’t press hard enough on the button. However there was no digital sounds of a machine nor the eyelids flickered opened. It continued to lay limped like a doll._

 

_“Oh no… did I made him worse?”_

 

_Aoba picked up the puppy and opened the compartment on its tummy again, making sure he screwed the bolts tight and attached the ports correctly. It should have work but there was no response when Aoba tapped the button again on the head._

 

_“What should I do…?”_

 

_He didn’t want to give up and admit failure, surely he could do something to revive the puppy. But what will work? Should he bring it to Haga-san for a look? No, Aoba wanted to do this project by himself._

 

_A vague memory of worried adults crossed Aoba’s mind. It was when he was quite young and his parents were still around. Aoba fell sick after leaving the orphanage so he was bedridden for almost a week. His mom and Granny took turns caring for Aoba as they fed him rice porridge and medicine. Aoba didn’t remember much as he spent most of the time sleeping off the fever, but he did recall the sound of his father’s worried footsteps nearby and how he’d check Aoba’s temperature._

 

_“…..maybe I should check like how dad did.”_

 

_Aoba wasn’t sure if it’ll work but there’s nothing wrong with trying. So he imitated what his father did to find out if Aoba was okay._

 

_The boy held up the puppy close to his face and pressed their foreheads together…_

 

_Once their foreheads connected, the whirring noise of a machine could be heard and, the moment the dog’s eyes lit up and stared into his, a mysterious feeling surrounded Aoba._

 

_Aoba felt a little numb when those eyes kept staring, he felt… A presence._

 

_In a split second, something lifted from Aoba’s body, it resembled a hazy apparition that shaped like a human figure. The entity proceeded to warp around the puppy and the next second, Aoba felt… heavy. As if before he had someone with him to help carry a boulder above their heads. Now he was left on his own to carry the weight._

 

_“Woof!”_

 

_The little bark caused Aoba to snap out of his reverie and he blinked to regain his bearings, “Oh… what was that just now?”_

 

_Mentally shaking his head, he focused on the little dog that sat up on his bed._

 

_Waiting._

 

_“Um…”_

 

_Okay, this was awkward. Aoba was so fixated on fixing the Allmate now he was at a lost for words to say to it. The teenager looked around and saw outside his window, the sky was blue and it was a nice, breezy day._

 

_“Um… good morning…”_

 

_He felt stupid for greeting an Allmate like a human._

 

_“Wait, no what I meant was—-“_

 

_“Good morning, master.”_

 

_Came the mechanical reply from the puppy. It was a bit delayed as if the machine was recording and processing the boy’s words and storing it._

 

_“Woah, your voice is so deep!”_

 

_Aoba laughed and patted the puppy’s head._

 

_“I’m Aoba, not master.”_

 

_“Good morning, Aoba.”_

 

_The puppy repeated, this time like a warmed-up machine, the robot could produce a quicker output._

 

_The simple greeting made Aoba very happy for some strange reason._

 

_He did it._

 

_He gave someone a greeting and the person didn’t end up wheezing on the floor in pain!_

 

_Well technically the puppy wasn’t a person and was incapable of being affected by his mysterious voice._

 

_“This is so cool!”_

 

_Aoba happily hugged the fluffy dog and gently laid him on his lap. It had been so long since he had someone to talk to._

 

_“I bet you had a long sleep. Hmm… now I need to think of a name for you…”_

 

_The puppy wagged its tail and suddenly it licked Aoba’s nose, making the teenager give a rare laugh!_

 

_“You’re small, soft and black… hmm…”_

 

_An image of a lotus flower appeared in his mind._

 

_A lotus flower?_

 

_“How about… Ren?”_

 

_The puppy made a whirring sound to process the new information._

 

_“Ren? Is that my name, Aoba?”_

 

_“Yeah! I’ll update your setting right now.”_

 

_Aoba happily turned on the interface setting to type in the Almate’s name as well as his own to be the puppy’s official owner._

 

_“Ren… welcome to the Seragaki household. You’re now one of us.”_

 

_The teenager felt so happy at his accomplishment. He managed to rescue, fixed and made a new friend! Today was indeed a good morning!_

 

_“I’ll count on you from now on, okay?”_

 

_He had been fighting by himself all these years. Ren may be small now but he felt like he could entrust his life to the puppy._

 

_The Allmate nodded and replied in a deep, monotone voice._

 

_“Of course, Aoba. Just give me instructions and I’ll do my best.”_

 

_Aoba laughed again, “well then… how about we explore your avatar for a Rhyme game? Oh! This cape and head gear looks cool!”_

 

_It was the beginning of a lifelong bond between them…_

**********

**Present time.**

**********

“Ren~! Oi, wake up!”

Ren gasped and immediately sat up.

“Aoba? I’m….”

Ren realized he fell asleep on their new couch, he brushed back his hair after taking off his gloves, not realizing his hair resembled his Rhyme style in the past. They were currently in their new apartment after both of them saved up for nearly 2 years. Ren didn’t want Aoba to sprain his back so he let him take care of their Allmate, Ren Junior, while he took care of carrying the boxes upstairs. Not long after, Ren was so tired he thought of taking a seat and without realizing it, dozed off… Not expecting to dream about their past.

“I’m so sorry I fell asleep!”

Aoba laughed as he sat next to him on the couch.

“It’s fine, I was just worried when you went up and never came down to get more of our boxes.”

After the fall of Oval Tower, Aoba got reunited with Ren in the hospital. They lived together with Granny for three years before the two of them asked permission from her to live by themselves in a nearby apartment. They spent all day of everyday of the week carrying boxes of belongings. Most of it were Aoba’s stuffs as he seemed to have a mild hoarding problem with junk parts.

“I’m sorry, Aoba. Are there more boxes to carry from the truck?”

Aoba chuckled at his lover’s worried expression, reached up to cup his face and kiss him.

“It’s done. Despite my looks, I used to haul boxes back at Heibon. Besides, you needed that short rest anyway. Good morning, Ren.”

Ren blinked then looked away with a small smile.

“What is it?”

“No, I was just remembering the dream I had just now.”

“A dream?”

“Yes, about you. About us several years ago. You picked me up and fixed me… and the first thing you said to me was….”

Aoba widened his eyes in surprised then smiled, “…. _Good morning._ ”

Ren nodded with a handsome smile and held Aoba’s hands in his.

“Back then you had trouble speaking to people you cared about, you were worried that your SCRAP powers might harm them. But the first greeting you gave me is one of my many treasures from you.”

Aoba was now a blushing mess.

“I will always remember it.”, Ren continued with a canine grin, “And secondly… you said to me… **welcome home.** ”

Aoba felt astonished at Ren’s good memory, most of what he remembered about their first meeting was how big and fluffy the Allmate was. They were inseparable and even when Aoba grew up in height and size, Ren still looked out to him to protect him.

“W-well, it felt… right that time. Like… I don’t know… it just felt right.”

Ren’s shoulder shook with a small laugh at Aoba’s flustered face.

“Thank you, Aoba. And you said the same words when I woke up in the hospital bed….”

Aoba held back his overwhelmed feelings. At a lost for words, he could only nod.

“When I woke up in bed… with your forehead on mine… you told me welcome back… “

Ren too began to feel emotional at his recollection.

“I felt like I was home… By your side. I loved how the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes after the bandages taken off was your… smile.”

Aoba blushed harder, lately Ren had gotten better with sweet talk after he spent his free time with Koujaku!

“Aoba’s smile is the prettiest, one of my many treasures that I keep close as precious to me—”

Ren received a jab to the side from Aoba at that comment. The taller youth answered with a kiss in return.

“Hnn….”

The light peck soon turned into deep kisses as Ren pulled Aoba into his arms.

“It was your words that saved me, Aoba. I still remember when we were in SCRAP and you told me that you will keep fixing me. Because…I’m precious to you…”

The lips travelled to Aoba’s neck, moaning softly as Ren lightly bit him.

“Of course, and you fulfilled your promise. You came back to me, Ren… thanks to Sei’s miracle.”

Gently Ren pushed Aoba to lay on the couch, mounting over him with an intense gaze of desire.

“I… love you, Aoba. I’ll never leave your side ever again.”

Aoba teared up and wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck, hugging him tigter.

“I love you too, Ren. We’ll always be together… always… We’ll start our new life here in this new apartment. It’s smaller than Granny’s house but I don’t mind as long as I’m with you, Ren.”

Ren nodded, “we’ll pay a visit to Tae every two weeks. As well as during holidays and New Years.”

“Of course! No way I’ll let granny shovel the snow on her own! And we’ll fix the broken lamps or stove for her if they get faulty.”

Both lovers grinned at eachother. Sure, they were living away from their guardian now but that didn’t mean they turned their back on her.

“Once we finish moving in, shall we call over our friends for… I dunno… dinner, maybe? A small gathering? I can cook a bit and I know Koujaku and Mizuki never refuse a good bottle of wine.”

Aoba asked him for permission.

Ren shook lightly with laughter again and then kissed his forehead affectionately, “this is your home too, Aoba. I’ll support you in any decision you make. I’m sure Beni will be pleased to be invited along with the rest of our friends.”

Aoba felt like tearing up. How could he be so lucky to have Ren in his life?

Touching their foreheads together, he held back a sob.

“I’ll… count on you from now on, Ren. This time I won’t be lost and lonely anymore because…. I have you.”

Ren closed his eyes with a smile, “the pleasure is mine, Aoba. This is our place now… _our_ home.”

The two of them kissed and began to make love passionately.

Since birth, the two soulmates had always been together.

And they will always be together.

Together, forever in their little love nest.

——–

—————————

——————————————–

End?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this collaboration story here; https://nawtsusnotes.tumblr.com/post/161298204407/dmmd-big-bang-event-2017-home


End file.
